


[podfic] Special Things

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Conversations, Dolphins, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Softie Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By CynSynYet another cetacean conversation.--------------“Crowley, you haven’t stopped talking about them since you first found out they existed.” Aziraphale took a long drink from his glass before continuing. “And it has gotten so… s- so much worse in the last century.”“Great strides have been made, Aziraphale. Great big brainy strides. There’s research, and hypothesis, and experiments! There have been studies. Did you know there are specialists? Specialists who specialize… in… in ssspecial thingsss.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [podfic] Sozzled in Soho [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Special Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977622) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



**Podfic:[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y86vk4uxoyirko2/Special%20Things%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0)**

Music: [baker london - "drunk accordionist"](https://youtu.be/4TxApCrsnh4)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Are you reading their human AU [Music and Manuscripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121068)? It is incredible and has amazing art.
> 
> We've cracked 10 minutes on this podfic! (Only just.) Hard to believe I recorded all of these pre worldwide (ish) quarantine. I miss being drunk with my friends.
> 
> Well, as always, thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.


End file.
